


A Vacation Getaway

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [10]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy is Bruce Wayne's Sister, F/M, Vacation Time, dlaf2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: Darcy and Steve take some time off to go to a land of make believe.





	A Vacation Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The last prompt for the Darcy Lewis April Fool's Challenge: Cowboy boots. This is the result of the idea that immediately popped into my head upon hearing the prompt. I hope you enjoy!

“Ready partner?” Darcy asks giggling. She spins once for her boyfriend, showing off her outfit. She was wearing a cute yellow vest with red stitching that she had added, a red cowboy hat with white cording around the edge, jean shorts, knee high cow socks, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. Her curly brown hair was tamed into a French braid with a yellow bow tied around the end. And she had a backpack that was also cow print.

“I’m ready!” Steve tells her, after a final look in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of green converse, white shorts, a purple t-shirt, and a green beanie. He also had a Buzz Lightyear sweatshirt that Darcy had bought him shortly after they decided that they were taking this trip, but he was only planning on wearing it if it got really cold. Steve privately thought that Darcy was much more likely to need it, but he was keeping his mouth shut.

Steve had floated the idea of them taking a vacation shortly after they had reached a year of dating. Darcy had been thrilled by the idea, and took care of all the planning and giving the dates to Steve well in advance so that he could arrange for Bucky and Sam to split the Captain America role for their trip. If the world was truly ending and they needed Steve, they’d still be able to reach him but other than that Steve was only interested in spending time with Darcy.

Darcy had asked him if he had ever gotten to any of the Disney theme parks and if he would want to go. Steve had to admit that he definitely thought it sounded interesting. Darcy had decided that they would go to Disneyland _and_ Disneyworld so Steve could compare them. Bucky was going to try to join them in Florida when they went to Disneyworld in a few days after they had exhausted the park in California, which meant Natasha would probably also go. Darcy was secretly hoping that all the Avengers she had met would come if they could as she privately thought they could all use a break and some fun. But their trip to Disneyland was going to be just her and Steve, and so she had also suggested they go Disneybounding, explaining that it was where you tried to get the general look of a character without actually wearing a costume. Having just recently watched the Toy Story movies, Steve had suggested they go as Jessie and Buzz.

After Darcy grabs the special Toy Story sunglasses she had made, they head off to the park. They just so happened to be going during the Pixar fest that Disney was throwing, so they were definitely not the only pair of Jessie and Buzz disneybounders that they saw, which pleased Darcy to no end. When Steve asked her why she shrugged before saying, “Well…I mean obviously I like our outfits best. Especially our sunglasses. But lets be honest Steve, we are both very recognizable on an average day. The more people who look like us, the better. We blend in, which means we can just enjoy our vacation.”

Darcy makes use of Steve’s fast metabolism to try all of the new snacks and treats that the park was offering. One of her favorite souvenir is a cup with a claw and one of the little aliens from Toy Story that lit up when someone drank from it.

In between all the snacking they go on a bunch of rides, enjoying the new ones but also making sure to hit all the classics. Steve’s favorite is the Pirate of the Caribbean while Darcy’s is either Splash Mountain or the Indiana Jones ride, and they both like the Haunted Mansion. They go on a few rollercoasters, but Darcy isn’t a big fan of them so Steve makes a point of offering other rides or shows instead. And strangely enough, they both sort of enjoyed waiting in lines. It gave them time to just talk and be together with no pressure from other parts of their lives weighing on them.

After a long day, they settle down in front of the castle to watch the parade and then the Pixar show on the castle. Once they see all the nighttime entertainment and hear the announcement about the park closing, they walk out hand in hand, humming along to the music as they walk out of the gate.

“This was a lot of fun. Tomorrow we’re going to the California Adventure Park right?”

“Mmhm,” Darcy confirms sleepily, her head resting on Steve’s bicep.

“Did you want to disneybound again?” Steve asks casually.

“Do we have stuff to?”

“I mean we can check but I think we have stuff that we can make work. I just really liked how casual this was and would like to try to blend in again, if we can.”

“Mm, I think we might have stuff for Mickey and Minnie, and can get a few final pieces we need in the morning if we’re missing any,” Darcy says after a minute spent in thought.

“Perfect,” Steve says before leaning down to kiss her. “Ready to go?”

“To infinity and beyond, partner,” Darcy tells him smiling. Then, still humming, they head off to the shuttle that’ll take them back to their hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> I had another version in the works that was thanks to my sister-one day I might finish it and post it too, if the idea wants to develop any further from the brainstorming version. I also missed the body swap day and might revisit that one day but for now I am very pleased with how this set of stories turned out. It was my first time participating in a challenge like this, so while they may not have been quite as cracky as they could have been I hope it was still fun!


End file.
